


Noctis's 31st Birthday

by The_Muses_of_Mars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Noct's birthday, Noctis's birthday, Older IgNoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Muses_of_Mars/pseuds/The_Muses_of_Mars
Summary: Insomnia has been rebuilt, but it hasn't been easy. King Noctis has been so busy he's neglected to take care of himself, but his chamberlain isn't about to let His Majesty forget his own birthday! (IgNoct)





	Noctis's 31st Birthday

King Noctis set his briefcase down in the hallway outside the apartment door so he could fish into his pocket for the keys. He’d caught the last train from the Citadel after a long day of work, and now nothing sounded better than relaxing at home with his lover.

Ignis lived in a small flat on a quiet street in Insomnia, an apartment Noct referred to as his own home, though officially it was not. There might be a handful of people who worried over his whereabouts when he disappeared most every night from the Citadel to make his way here, but those closest to him understood: Ignis may be chamberlain and the king’s partner, but he needed his independence to prove he could still have it; Noct, on the other hand, relied on Ignis for more than just his advice in matters of state, and could not bear to be apart for long.

The king turned the key in the lock at last and, pocketing his keys, picked up his briefcase and turned the knob to gain entry into the apartment.

Ignis had never required much space to be happy. When he had lived at the Citadel, many years ago, he spent more time in the library than in his room, so had only kept a bed, desk, and lamp in a virtually barren space. The man’s current apartment was only a little less spartan. He did not amass clutter; someone had told him long ago not to dwell on the past, and he had taken that advice to heart. His home was tastefully decorated but sparsely so, with a kitchen of bounteous utensils, the staple television and stereo, a shelf containing some tomes in Braille, and a few plants scattered throughout to freshen the air and give Ignis a sense of purpose. But he had no need of decorative vases, ornamental antiques, or even photographs of his friends. Still, his apartment was warm and inviting, especially tonight.

Noctis walked into the foyer and smiled at the romantic mood lighting. Ignis had no need for lamps, but had turned one on in the living room for Noct in addition to a dozen or so candles lining the ledges of artful alcoves. Something delicious was in the air beyond the lingering fragrance of Ignis’s cologne.

Noctis saw his lover entering the living room from the balcony on the opposite side of the apartment and smiled. “Ignis, you’ve outdone yourself,” he said, noticing a candlelit dinner for two was waiting for them outside on the veranda.

Ignis smiled at his king and untied the apron from around his waist. “Welcome home, Your Majesty.”

Noctis mirrored his love’s happy expression. He hadn’t told Ignis he was coming tonight, but Ignis had expected him. Noct loved the feeling of leaving work behind him for the night, even if he had the most important role in all the nation, just to enter into this small world that belonged only to the two of them.

Noct closed the front door behind him and set his briefcase down next to it before beginning to loosen his tie. “Something smells good,” he remarked appreciatively.

“Fresh lobster and herbs, a crisp Caesar salad, rice pilaf, clam chowder, and grilled scallops served with the finest Chardonnay the city has to offer.” Ignis enumerated everything he had prepared with pride.

Noct shrugged out of his suit jacket with a low whistle, draping the garment over one arm as he reached for Ignis’s hand. Their fingers entwined. Ignis leaned down and placed a tender kiss upon the king’s mouth, then Noctis allowed himself to be led out onto the balcony. There a small table was waiting, draped in a white cloth and set with an exquisite meal the likes of which he had never seen. “Damn! You went all out.” Candlelight danced in Noct’s eyes. “What’s the occasion, Iggy?”

“Have you sincerely forgotten?” Ignis asked with surprise, drawing a chair out from the table for his king. “Well, it’s no surprise party, but…happy birthday, Noct.”

“Oh!” Somehow, he _had_ forgotten. Noct draped his jacket over the back of the chair Ignis had pulled out for him and claimed his seat. Ignis slid the chair beneath him and then sat down opposite from the king.

Ignis reached for the wine bottle and uncorked it expertly. He didn’t spill a drop or bump a single dish as he filled both their glasses, then he set the bottle aside and raised his drink. “To His Majesty’s long reign…and another year of bliss for the two of us,” he toasted with a contented smile.

Noct sighed. “Another year older,” he murmured, gently clinking his glass against his lover’s.

Ignis chuckled, then took a satisfying drink. “You’re fortunate to have had another year,” he reminded the younger man, recalling the hardships that had come before their triumphs. “I know I’m glad for it.”

“Yeah, well, at least you can’t see my wrinkles.”

“Perhaps not, but I did feel a beard.” Ignis reached across the table to stroke Noct’s cheek. “You’re due for a shave, love.”

“Mind if I eat first?”

“Of course. Don’t want your birthday dinner to get cold.” Ignis draped a cloth napkin across his lap. “Do you want to tell me about your day?”

Noct watched as Ignis served each of them a side of salad from a larger bowl, noticing that his own portion was much smaller than Iggy’s. He smiled. Ignis knew how little he cared for vegetables, and even if he insisted that Noct have a little each day, he didn’t overwhelm him with nagging demands. He’d taken care of him—for years, ever since they were children. And now, even blind, he wasn’t breaking routine.

“I’d rather tell you how grateful I am—not for just this, but for everything. I hope you know how much I appreciate you.”

“Oh. No need to butter me up. I’m quite happy to cook for you, Majesty,” Ignis said modestly. Then he added, “And, of course, this isn’t your _only_ present…”

“Present?”

“Well, it _is_ your birthday.” Ignis cleared his throat gently.

“I see.” Noct couldn’t keep from grinning. “You’re definitely a gift worth savoring.”

“But first, you need a shave.”

Noctis laughed. “All right, all right. I can take a hint.”

The corner of Ignis’s mouth curled into a mischievous smile. “I promise to make it worth your while.”

“I’m counting on it.”

 

An hour later, the plates were in the dishwasher, Noctis had freshened up with a hot shower, and Ignis had shaved his king’s face to smooth perfection.

“I swear I’m going to lose you some day to some pretty young thing who’s never held a razor in his life.”

“Nonsense; I loved you when you were a boy, just as I love you now, my darling Noctis.” Ignis nuzzled his cheek against Noct’s face, inhaling the clean scent of him. “I will always love you.”

Noct’s arms encircled his slender lover’s waist. He raised his chin to kiss the taller man’s mouth, but Ignis drew back before their lips touched. “I have a special treat for you tonight,” he said in a low, enticing voice that made Noct shiver. The king hadn’t bothered to dress, but there was still a towel around his waist.

The bedroom was aglow with the light of dozens of candles. Their aroma and soft heat tinged the air with a romantic aura. They hadn’t made love in weeks—there was endless paperwork for his lover, and endless meetings for Noctis, and then Ignis had been gone for four days on a business trip and the men hadn’t even had a chance to exchange a phone call in all that time. But even when their lives grew this hectic, Ignis had remembered his birthday and planned for it as only he could. 

Ignis led the way to the bed, taking a pillow from the mattress to set on the floor. Then he knelt down, his knees resting on its soft cushion. Noctis drew a sharp breath as he felt his body respond in anxious anticipation. “Come to me,” Ignis whispered in a voice so thick with hunger it was almost unrecognizable.

Noctis drew slowly closer. Ignis could not see him, but he sensed his presence and his breaths quickened. Noct stopped beside him and ran his fingers gently through his ash blond hair, then with both hands he drew open the towel wrapped around his waist and let it drop to the floor.

He was already aroused, from looking at Ignis, from understanding his intentions, from the nearness of his mouth. Ignis reached up and took hold of his hips, kneading them sensually as he urged his king to sit down on the bed. Noctis did, spreading his thighs apart and letting his feet touch the floor on either side of Ignis’s knees.

Noct watched his lover as the other man deeply massaged his thighs. “Ignis…”

“I love you, Noct.”

“Ignis… You’re my all.”

The blond leaned closer, lips parting. Even in the dark, even without his sight, he found Noct’s length without needing to use his hands. As he took the swollen member into his mouth, Noctis sighed at the warmth enveloping him. He stroked Ignis’s soft hair tenderly as he let himself enjoy the older man’s wet kisses, until he was too weak with want to sit up straight any longer.

Noctis let himself lay back on the mattress. Ignis’s arms wound around his waist as he buried his face between the king’s legs, taking his cock more deeply into his hungry mouth. Noct’s back arched involuntarily. Ignis knew exactly how to rob him of all strength, tie his nerves into pleasured knots, and deliver him into the arms of ecstasy. Within moments his excited groans gave way to senseless pleading for more, for release, and his hips were writhing on the bed. He grasped at Ignis’s back, pushed him away by the shoulders, and completely fell apart under his passionate, torturous kiss. The king struggled to simultaneously find and stall his release, until at last he could resist no longer and shuddered in his perfect lover’s hold, his entire body melting as he reached his climax and came down Ignis’s throat.

His lover drank his seed, his tongue encouraging every drop of precious nectar to spill into his mouth. Ignis’s hands roamed worshipfully over the lean muscles of his thighs, the gentle jut of his hips, the toned expanse of his abdomen. Noct lay catching his breath as his length slipped free of Ignis’s mouth. He could hear the other man panting as well and couldn’t resist opening his eyes to admire him, even if he didn’t yet have the energy to lift his head and gaze at him fully. But a moment later Ignis was crawling onto the bed—onto him—and he didn’t need to.

Ignis’s dick was flushed and erect, and his chest was heaving faintly with craving. Noct ached to kiss him, but Ignis couldn’t see the desire on his face as he settled himself onto Noct’s hips, their manhoods hot and pressed tightly together.

“Give me a moment,” Noct murmured, but Ignis shook his head.

“I won’t rush you,” his lover said, his voice husky but soft. “I just want to be near you.”

Noct reached up to caress his bare thighs, relishing the feel of his creamy skin. “You’re the most beautiful birthday gift I’ve ever received,” he whispered.

“Your flattery is wasted, Sire… I could refuse you nothing tonight.”

“Why would you?”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Only tonight?”

“Well…it _is_ your birthday…”

“I won’t be finished with you tomorrow.”

“Good.”

“Ignis?”

“Yes, Noct?”

“You really are beautiful.”

“You don’t have to say that.”

“I just…wanted you to know.”

“Thank you.” Ignis caressed Noct’s cheek, freshly shaved and as soft as it had ever been in his youth. “Will you take me now?”

Noct sighed deeply. “Yes, Ignis. I want to make love to you.”

Ignis spread his legs wider, lifting himself from the other man’s body. He winced in pleasure so intense it was almost pain, aching for Noct so desperately he would have cried if he could have. At last his lover was inside. They adjusted their position until Ignis was comfortable, then Noct laced fingers with him and arched his hips. Ignis rode his lap in slow, sensual motions, their bodies joined as one. Noct’s thumbs caressed the backs of his hands as soft words of praise poured continuously from his lips. “That feels good, Ignis… Your body is beautiful… We were made for one another…” Since his decade-long sleep inside the Crystal, when they had nearly lost everything to bring peace and light back to the world, Noctis had had little difficulty telling Ignis all the things he’d never had the chance to say. They maintained a professional working relationship in public, but when they were alone together at night, naked and in each other’s arms, Noct was so open with his heart and emotions it was hard to believe he was the same stubborn boy who had once been afraid to admit to anyone—perhaps even to himself—he desired the company of a man, one man in particular. But at last he had confessed it was Ignis he wanted. It had always been Ignis.

As Noct’s excitement mounted, he began bucking harder beneath Ignis. The chamberlain’s fingers tightened painfully around his, so Noct pried his hands free and instead took hold of Ignis’s hips, forcing their bodies even closer together. Ignis arched, throwing his head back to cry out in pleasure. The way Noctis felt inside him was the most incredible sensation he had ever known. He didn’t need his eyes to see that Noctis loved him; he felt it in his touch and heard it in his voice.

Noct could tell Ignis was weakening. He recognized the higher, more urgent cries his lover made in the moments leading up to his orgasm. It excited him and filled him with renewed energy to know how he made Ignis feel.

The king sat up, his legs still dangling over the edge of the mattress, as Ignis collapsed against him. The older man’s arms wrapped around his shoulders and Ignis buried his face in Noct’s neck as Noctis hugged him low around the waist and drove himself into him. Both men grunted as they established a new rhythm, struggling together and against one another to find release. When Ignis’s groans turned into whimpers, Noct knew he was close. He moaned the other man’s name to let him know nothing else was on his mind, repeating it again and again as his own voice tightened: “Ignis… Ignis! Ignis!”

The chamberlain cried out loudly as his body trembled in Noctis’s embrace. He pressed his mouth against Noct’s neck and gently bit down, muffling another cry and another as his cum splashed both their torsos. Noctis came inside Ignis a second time tonight, clinging to him with all his heart and might.

 

Later, when they had finally stopped kissing and whispering “I love you” and curled up together to catch their breaths and touch each other’s skin, Noct found himself burning to ask Ignis what he most desired of him. But in his heart he had doubts—not of his feelings or of Ignis’s, but of Ignis’s willingness to give up his independence and let Noct give him a ring and a title more intimate than simply that of Chamberlain. He reminded himself how much he loved the privacy of this little apartment; it was a world that belonged only to them, without red tape or formalities. And yet he yearned to make Ignis his husband.

Just when he thought he could not hold back any more and started to bite down on his tongue, Ignis interrupted his internal struggle to say, “Happy 31st birthday, Your Majesty.”


End file.
